


さよならの前に

by SIUkow



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIUkow/pseuds/SIUkow
Summary: 清冷的低音每个字节都仿佛带着温度，灼热了鹤房的肌肤，只短短的几秒就泛了红。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Kinjo Sukai/Shiroiwa Ruki, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

*ooc预警 主54外涉及多104少部分56/106洁癖建议绕道

* 小学鸡文笔关系混乱三观不正逻辑不合理全是雷慎踩

* 设定是会撩一点点学会爱人的 4 

估计分三部分更（为了督促自己不坑

感谢帮我起标题的老师（x

“ 听说你们部门来了个好看的新人，瑠姫君很在意 ... 嘶，轻点。 ” 被猛得一顶，大平不由得发出轻吟。 “ 跟我在一起的时候别想其他人。 ” 正想反驳时，大平偏头反被金城堵住了嘴巴，话又吞回了肚子里。

“ 所以告诉我 ..” 刚说出上半句，金城又重新压了上来，大平无奈把他推开， “ 停，很累了。 ”“ 没吃饱了才会想其他人。 ” 金城保持着姿势，只低下头在他脖子的肌肤用鼻子蹭了蹭，发丝蹭着脸有些痒，大平忍不住发笑， “ 瑠姫君竟然会对新人感兴趣，我很好奇。 ”

金城一个翻身将大平包在怀里，即使认识很长时间对他有一定了解，金城还是惊讶于这个人的玩心。 “ 鹤房汐恩。 ”

鹤房来到新公司后接到第一个任务，先是翻看了一下文件内容，看完后注意金城表情有些犹豫，忍不住发问， “ 是还有什么事吗？ ”“ 也可能不算什么事， ” 又像终于决定下来，金城摘下眼镜认真地看向鹤房， “ 小心那家伙。 ”

完全摸不着头脑，鹤房一路上思考着金城的话是什么意思，不知不觉间已经走到了大平办公室的门前。

“ 你好前辈，文件是交到这里吗？ ” 没听过的声音，大平抬头看来人，传说中的新人居然来到了面前。

这时有些惊讶的还有鹤房，长这么大以来第一次想用漂亮去形容一个男生，隐约明白了金城的话。

突然想起来了点什么，大平走到他身边稍垫脚尖，唇贴到耳边小声说， “ 倒也不用叫我前辈，鹤房汐恩，我们是同年。 ”

清冷的低音每个字节都仿佛带着温度，灼热了鹤房的肌肤，只短短的几秒就泛了红。完全没有预料到他的接近，鹤房稍一侧身，表情有些慌张， “ 对不起是我失礼了！请问该怎么称呼？ ”

“ 大平祥生，叫我祥生就好。 ” 顺应着尾音呼出的一口气直落在耳廓上，鹤房不敢停留太久只含糊回答一声边鞠躬往外走。回头再看时，只见大平手托下巴不知道在想着些什么，嘴角藏不住的笑意，鹤房心里默默念了一句：妖精。

连续工作了好几个小时，鹤房正伸展四肢时抬头看见门口有个金色的小脑袋在四处探，果然还是大平。

“ 碧海，出来一下。 ” 这是大平今天第三次来旁边的部门了，注意到鹤房有抬眼看自己，正打算跟他挥手时被金城拉走。

还没来得及张嘴说明来意就被金城堵在角落吻得上气不接下气， “ 碧海 ... 不要在这里，有摄像头。 ”

金城对于他被戏弄第一反应不是生气而是担心被人发现感到好笑，一边听着大平稍急的呼吸声，一边轻柔地舔了舔他上唇来安抚， “ 生怕全世界不知道你想找新人玩，又起了什么主意？ ”

“ 诶？这么明显吗。 ” 大平垂眸思索片刻，眨巴着无辜的下垂眼又对他弯了弯嘴角， “ 我觉得他很帅。 ”

“ 就这样？ ”

“ 就这样。 ”

金城回想了一下这个人的交友方式，总是没意识的过近的身体接触，有时爱撒娇又粘人得过分，有时跟不认识一样淡淡的疏离感，最棘手的地方在于他根本没意识到他最后都交成了男朋友。

“ 别玩得太夸张，见好就收。 ” 看着只有好奇的下垂眼，金城重新组织了语言，顺了顺他被自己弄乱的头发。 “ 我能做什么啊，只是交个朋友而已。 ” 大平笑眯了眼，看起来人畜无害，金城唯有在内心祈祷鹤房能抵挡大平。

“ 别动！ ” 低沉的声音从背后传来，鹤房突然感觉到背后有根手指在戳，回头看了一眼。大平看起来跟平时不太一样，想了很久发现是把稍长的金发扎了起来，显得更柔美些。

“ 汐恩中午好！你也在饭堂吃吗？ ”

没想到会被直接叫名字，鹤房不适应地摸了摸鼻子， “ 嗯，我带了便当。 ”“ 好巧，我也是！ ” 大平晃了晃手里的便当盒，又贴近他捂嘴小声说， “ 我带你去个地方，那里更适合吃饭。 ” 说着鹤房就被他扯了袖口不知道去向哪里，刚刚的近距离，他身上的气息扑鼻，很好闻但又好像在哪闻到过。

“ 天台居然还有这么个地方。 ”“ 没有人又舒服，快过来吃饭。 ” 大平坐下单手撑脸，嘴里嚼着食物，下垂眼因为过于享受午餐已眯成缝，脸鼓鼓的有些可爱，鹤房怎么想也没办法把眼前人和公司业绩前列的优秀员工联系起来。

“ 你一直在这吃吗？ ” 鹤房从围栏边向大平走近，也开始吃起了便当，风刚好吹来又闻到了大平身上的气息，真有些熟悉。

“ 这里可是我的秘密基地！ ” 说着还举着手高过头顶。鹤房有些好笑，拉着他手下来，作势想咬一口他的三明治， “ 好好吃饭啊，不然我要吃了你的。 ” 大平一边咀嚼一边点点头皱了皱鼻子，把三明治伸得更近些。

没想到他要喂自己，鹤房不好意思地小咬一口反而觉得自己被耍了，脸有些发烫。突然把这个人和金城联系了起来， “ 你和碧海身上的气味好像。 ”“ 诶？可能是碰巧同一款香水？ ” 大平捂嘴笑了笑，扯些无关紧要的事，但鹤房还是留意到了一瞬的诧异。

好不容易提早做完了事，鹤房正打算回家看新的漫画，被建议一起去团建顺便庆祝他的到来。正苦闷着怎么拒绝时，人群里有人说了句金城一会跟大平一起到。看着大家热情的目光，鹤房还是点了点头。

果然是无聊的社畜团建活动，唯一的乐趣就是看同事借酒疯数着上司的毛病，鹤房一边喝着烧酒一边打着哈欠想早点回家。

“ 抱歉来晚了！我先自罚一杯！ ” 鹤房终于打起精神，看到大平裹在白色的羽绒服里，鼻子冻得发红，人还是乐呵呵地和大家打招呼，然后一饮而尽递来的酒。今天的酒好想要比平时涩一点，鹤房抿了一口，看到金城扶着大平的手在腰间时，不小心呛到，止不住地咳嗽了几声。

在人群里看到鹤房，大平下垂眼又弯成了月亮，跟金城挥挥手示意他要坐过去，然后走到他身边坐下，帮他轻轻地拍着背， “ 也太不小心了，慢慢吃啊。 ” 见鹤房摆手说没什么事，又补充道 “ 你也来了，这里很好吃的。 ” 鹤房正想问他怎么会晚来时，大平已经转头和其他人聊起了天，另一边还不忘给他夹菜，只好低头认真吃东西。

店里的招牌三文鱼刺身终于来到了餐桌。鹤房突然想逗大平玩，用筷子夹着点了芥末酱油的三文鱼，拍了拍他肩膀等他转过头来就往他嘴巴里送。没想到他是芥末苦手，呛到眼泪汪汪，鹤房连忙拿起自己的水给他，看着他皱眉头眼圈发红就更手足无措。

把对方慌张的反应尽收眼里，大平忍不住笑，只软着声音说 “ 欺负人 ” ，用拳头轻锤鹤房胸口。

鹤房从金城那听说大平非常喜欢吃点心，第二天把点心送给他想道歉。他笑眯眯地拿出一块点心喂鹤房，说这是惩罚，当小恶魔的时候眼睛也是亮晶晶的。

鹤房忍无可忍，将大平拉到安静的楼梯间里，把人堵到角落。

“ 大平先生，你知道你的举动什么意思吧。 ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 你也知道我很在意你吧。 ”

“ 大概知道一点？ ”

看着总是这样无邪地笑，眼里却都是暧昧意味的大平，鹤房笑着叹了口气，趁着黄昏最后一点光捏着他下巴吻了过去。

鹤房的青涩确实给生活带来了不同的色彩，总是温柔细腻，能记住他的各种生活习惯的细枝末节。一直以来独立的大平在他的搞怪风格影响下表情也变得生动了起来，总被逗得哈哈大笑，有时也会因为一些小事和鹤房争辩，被金城吐槽他终于像一个二十代的年轻人。

“ 要不要来我家？ ” 大平闻声睁大了眼，鹤房意识到自己说了什么奇怪的发言，手中的筷子一时没拿 稳不小心掉到了桌面， “ 不是！就是来我家玩！ ” 又抱头抓着头发苦恼自己该怎么组织语言。

大平噗嗤笑出声， “ 怎么这么慌张，好啊。 ”

圣诞节公司提早下班，两人一起去超市准备晚餐食材。知道他怕冷，鹤房牵起大平的手放进了自己的口袋，红着耳朵捂鼻转头一直问大平想吃什么。到家后推拥着大平先去洗澡，自己一个人埋头在厨房研究，等大平再出来时已经飘起了香味。

“ 汐恩，辛苦你了。 ” 大平从身后抱住鹤房，下巴放在鹤房肩膀上，未干透的发丝蹭过鹤房的脸，萦绕着跟他一样的气味。鹤房胸口一热，偏头刚好被大平吻住，眼睛慢慢溢上不知名的情绪正想回抱他时，大平结束了这个吻，回他一个顽皮的笑，拿着碗筷从一侧溜走。

吃着吃着饭，平时滴酒不沾的大平执着于今晚喝葡萄酒，鹤房很少喝酒但也愿意奉陪。喝了几杯，两人都有些微醺心跳加速，大平提议看爱情电影，鹤房随意点开一部。

到男主吻住女主之时，鹤房从背后将大平整个人环住，唇细细密密地落在脖子上，有时还轻轻地啃咬肩颈处肌肤，大平正想打趣他今晚怎么像小狗一样，回头注意到他强烈的眼神一时愣住。下一秒被鹤房从沙发抱起到床上，一边抱着他后脑勺吻着，一边隔着衣服抚摸他腰身，耳边传来对方急切的呼吸声。

“ 这样，可以吗？ ” 鹤房突然猛一抬头，手从大平身上移开，眼睛里满是几乎抑制不住的欲望。大平被急刹车逗笑，手轻柔地抚上鹤房的脸，蜻蜓点水般亲了下唇， “ 都到这了，你说呢？ ”

鹤房动作生涩又任性，吻起来毫无章法，指尖用力地揉捏乳首，另一只手狠狠地扣住大平的人鱼线。还没做好准备，突然粗暴地进入和冲撞让大平一时痛得在鹤房背后留下几道划痕，兼有身体被填满的满足，只低声呻吟。时而深时而浅，鹤房逐渐学会怎么同时刺激敏感点和安抚身体止不住抖动的大平，还能偶尔在他肩颈处蹭一蹭撒个娇。快到时大平已快失去意识，情动的眼泪满眶，眼神迷离地看着鹤房，嘴里微弱地念着 “ 汐恩 ” ，鹤房也不忍再欺负他，吻着他的泪水结束了今晚的最后一次。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之还是流水账开破车（肌肉猫猫头  
> 同前章一样还是主54副104本章都有车请注意避雷x  
> ooc写得不好全是我的锅

自那天起，鹤房变得粘人了。

每早必能收到问候的消息，到座位有准备好的早餐，偶尔工作累了能看到鹤房见缝插针地来经过自己部分，大平表面说着不要总来，实际上偷偷地享受着自己被在意的相处模式。

当鹤房逐渐发现大平几乎什么要求不拒绝，只要撒个娇都接受之后，尝试在各个地方做甚至是黑夜没人的办公室。

大平真的是妖精，情动时不会说低俗的发言，也不会主动说要，矜持的行为和敏感诚实的身体的反差非常得鹤房意，反而更想玩弄他。

看着看着电影，大平的手被拉到旁边的裤裆处，不出其然又鼓起了小包，无奈叹气， “ 还很多人。 ”“ 不出声就好。 ” 说着，鹤房转头含住耳垂。

当滚烫的舌尖触到温度稍低的肌肤时，大平没忍住嘶了一声，鹤房非常满意。一边轻轻地啃咬，一边吸吮发出咕噜的水声，柔软的唇包住耳朵，大平感觉体内溢出一股热潮，空虚感痒痒地挠着。

“ 我帮你好不好？ ” 大平被耳边潮湿的发言一惊伸手想阻止鹤房的手。可惜晚了一步，裤链拉下时阴茎已勃起，前端流着透明的液体，鹤房一边缓慢地撸动，一边继续逗弄着他的耳垂。大平双手极力捂住嘴巴，还是没能完全忍住漏出几丝诱人的呻吟，鹤房也涨得发疼。等大平终于射在他手上，鹤房红着眼沙哑地说， “ 帮我。 ”

大平最终欲望战胜了理智，满脸通红地躺下，鹤房用手指探了探已湿得一塌糊涂，直接进入。两人不约而同地呻吟了一声，鹤房私心想要吞掉甜腻的尾音，伸出舌头吻住了他。大平涨得难受，内壁感觉到鹤房还在变大，想张嘴发声又被堵住，急促的气息扑在鹤房脸上，动作变得更剧烈了起来。

“ 你明明很喜欢，全写在脸上了。 ” 鹤房还有力气嘲笑他。大平捂住他眼睛，下垂眼湿漉漉的，不开心地撇撇嘴，被鹤房笑着拨开，从头发到脖子一路吻了下来，最后停留在喉结上。 “ 嘶！鹤房汐恩！ ” 感觉到脖子一下的刺痛，大平捂着脖子瞪大眼睛看着鹤房。

“ 印记，你是我的。 ” 鹤房射在他体内，将还在高潮没缓过来的大平完全包在怀内，爱惜地理着他头发，又仔细地端详着他想记住他每时每刻的表情。

第二天大平扶着腰走进公司时，平时没表情的金城看到他脖子上的邦迪也没忍住呆滞了一下， “ 是时候给他安排多点工作了。 ” 大平点头， “ 我也觉得，太有活力了。 ”

“ 不过能看得出你很开心。 ” 金城微笑着摸了摸他脑袋。

大平和金城已认识十多年。大平第一次被分手和金城买醉哭诉自己好像不会爱人时，不知道怎么安慰亲友的金城一冲动之下吻了他。大平果然没哭了，眨巴着眼舔了舔唇，呆呆地说着 “ 你的酒好像比较甜 ” 。那就冲动下去吧，金城捏着他下巴认真地吻了起来。

没想到一冲动就冲动了这么多年，自己和白岩的关系没有变近，大平也一如既往地被控诉不会爱人，一直这么下去，和祥生一辈子也不赖，金城曾经这么想过。

轮到大平惊讶了一下，摆摆手， “ 也就正常过日子。 ”

沉默了片刻，大平想了想还是问了出口， “ 你和瑠姫君呢？ ”

“ 老样子，今晚和他吃饭。 ”

“ 诶？不也有进展？ ”

金城转头皱了皱眉， “ 那天我跟他说鹤房跟你在一起了赏了我一耳光，完全不懂他。 ”

白岩平时对他很温和，没想到对金城居然如此任性，大平不知作何表情也不敢说话。

“ 哈哈不用担心我了，好好和鹤房相处吧。 ” 电梯门开的一刻金城搂着大平有说有笑地正准备往外走，鹤房站在门口，手里拿着两份早餐。

鹤房挑了挑眉，金城自觉地放开手，没想到前炮友和男友同时出现，大平扶着额头拉走了鹤房。谁知道鹤房还回头吐了吐舌头，头真的要裂了，大平想。

“ 不要总跟金城在一起。 ” 鹤房头抵在大平额头上，知道他最受不住自己突然的亲密接触，看到他一下红了脸，又得意地笑了笑。

“ 我没有，只是上班遇到了。 ” 大平想把他推开反倒被他完全按在墙上动弹不得，下垂眼更无辜地眨着。鹤房其实很在意他们的关系，金城给他忠告的时候的表情现在还记忆深刻，有种难以名状的意味。不过这下也毫无办法，只重新抱紧了大平，下巴抵在肩膀，嘴里含糊地说着， “ 你身上又有他的味道了。 ”

大平看他每天都跟撒娇的小熊一样，笑着拱拱他的头， “ 好啦，不要闹了，我是你的。 ”

洗完澡正回着鹤房的信息，突然一通电话打来，屏幕上显示金城，大平想起说他和白岩吃饭 迟疑片刻还是接了起来。

“ 碧海？ ”

“ 祥生能来接下我吗？喝了酒没法开车。 ”

“ 你这喝得有点醉啊。 ” 大平看到酒瓶东倒西歪的饭桌，勉强撑着脑袋的金城，还有对面的空座椅，意会大概发生了什么事也就没问太多。

“ 聊得不太愉快，不过总算结束了。 ” 金城试图自己站起身，还没来得及说完话，大平就被金城推着走了出去。

一进门金城就把大平按在门上粗暴地吻了起来，大平一时惊恐没见过这样的他，不小心咬破了他的嘴皮。 “ 今晚就好。 ” 看到金城的眼神也是从没见过的难过，大平下意识地点了点头。

金城把大平放倒在床上，解下领带将他的双手束在床头，白皙又细的手腕马上出现了红色的勒痕。金城自上而下地看着他，有耐心地用嘴巴解开一颗颗扣子，含过的白衬衫湿了一片，透出肉色。大平被盯得害怕，想张嘴问他真的还好吗的时候被金城一根手指轻点在唇上， “ 什么也别说。 ”

他早就起了反应，被金城褪下裤子时，阴茎弹着他脸蹦了出来。没想到金城张嘴含住了尖端，第一次被口的大平又慌张了起来，看到他眼神还是停下了动作。

金城床上功夫好得连口都很擅长，吞得极深，时不时牙齿擦过柱身，舌尖扫过尖端时，大平忍不住地轻颤低声呻吟。抵不住这样的刺激，很快就射在了金城的嘴里，大平红着眼圈慌张道： “ 碧海对不起！ ”“ 祥生，明明一直有在做，味道还是好浓呢。 ” 金城一边起身去吻他，一边伸手到穴口扩充。

被异常的金城刺激得身体更加敏感，下身溢出了更多的体液，大平几乎又要再泄一次，嘴里哼哼着全被金城堵着发不出声。感受到大平扭着身子迎合自己的手指，金城单手脱掉了裤子，扶着自己的阴茎在湿得一塌糊涂的穴口上戳了戳。只进入了顶端大平就仰头不住地喘息，金城低头吻着他脖子，手紧紧地箍在腰间。

才开始抽插，大平汗打湿了头发，黏在脸上不舒服总在甩甩头想晃走，金城轻轻地帮他别到耳后，又认真地吻了起来。金城对待他总是犹如对待悉心浇灌的娇花，温柔细致处处周到，又能及时知道他的需求，被冷落的乳头已被他捏得挺立。身上三处被同时刺激，大平高潮一阵又一阵，只能软着声音求他轻点。射了感受到他体内阵阵的抽动后，金城逐渐恢复了理智，松开了手上束着的领带，轻轻地拍着他的背来安抚，又温柔地抱起他到浴室洗澡。

本来工作了一天就很疲惫，两个人一碰到枕头就睡着了。

再次醒来时是早上，金城在看手机，想起昨晚还没和鹤房说晚安，大平翻了个身也想拿手机看看。

“ 你手机刚刚一直在响。 ” 金城坐起伸手够到了手机，顺势递给了他。

大平连忙打开，看到时间是凌晨的好几个未接电话和几条信息的时候有些不知所措，大脑一片空白。

“ 他于你很特别。 ” 大平苦恼着怎么回复，听到话音 迟钝地转头。

“ 给他多点爱吧，他跟我不一样。 ” 金城思考许久，又补充道。

大平看看金城，又看看手机没回复的信息，垂着眼睛，很久后小声道， “ 你觉得我可以做到吗？ ”

“ 只要你觉得可以。 ”

又是一段时间的沉默，大平双手捂着手机，带着轻微的哭腔说， “ 谢谢你。 ”

到公司时，鹤房并不在，金城说自己没有收到他的请假，大平看着最后几条消息没收到回复，打算等会再看看。没想到直到下班也没看到，大平按着之前的记忆去了鹤房家。

东京的一月一点也不暖和，不知为何还碰巧下着雪。大平脸埋在围巾里鼻子冻得通红，冷得发抖的手紧紧抓住手机，生怕错过任何一条消息。

去了每个或许鹤房在的地方都没有结果，垂头丧气地回家时居然在门口发现缩成一团的鹤房。

鹤房看到满头雪的大平喘着气站在面前时，径直冲向他紧紧抱住， “ 我等你好久了。 ”

“ 汐恩，怎么了。 ” 大平开了门后鹤房还是黏在自己身上。 “ 昨晚突然睡着了吗？ ” 鹤房声音沙哑疲惫，大平有些心疼，抬手摸摸他的脑袋， “ 处理了点事有点累就忘了回复，不好意思噢。 ”“ 嗯。 ” 鹤房头埋得越来越深，鼻尖碰到了大平肩颈处的肌肤，吸了吸气，吓得大平缩了缩。

没过一会鹤房突然弹了起来，瞪着有血丝的眼睛， “ 你身上怎么还有金城的味道。 ”


	3. 2.5

大平张嘴想发出声音却一个音节也发不出，眼睁睁地看着鹤房暴躁地脱他衣服，不知所措地想要抓住他的手也只落了空。到最里面一层衬衫的时候，甚至懒得一颗颗纽扣解开，鹤房蛮力一扯纽扣崩落到地上，伴随着大平一声惊呼。

手指轻划过他的肌肤，上面有已快消失的也有新的淤青，光滑细腻的脖子上贴多了几块邦迪，再重新看破了的嘴角。原本一开始就明显的事情现在才来确认，鹤房觉得大平好笑，觉得自己更可笑，也就笑出声来。大平止不住地发抖，伸手抱住鹤房，想说许多话都堵在了喉咙，也就沉默着。

“ 你跟谁都可以做爱，不是吗？ ”

声音比以往都要低沉，大平还没反应过来，被鹤房用力地猛掐着脖子按在床上。慌张地用手紧抓鹤房的手腕，腿只能在空气中乱踢，因窒息濒死的紧张，眼泪止不住地往外流，下意识微弱地念着 “ 汐恩 ” 。

鹤房倒是细条慢理用腿蹭起他的裆部，看到逐渐鼓起的小包，冷哼一声， “ 就算快死了你也还是这么淫荡。 ”

听到最后一声汐恩若有若无，恢复了少许理智的鹤房注意到大平眼睛没有了高光，脸色发白动着嘴却发不出声音，终于松了手。突然又能顺畅呼吸，大平不停地咳嗽和干呕，脸红着艰难地喘气，还没缓过来就被脱了裤子，前端冒着水。鹤房只拉开拉链褪下内裤，把着性器在还有些外翻红肿的穴口处抖了抖， “ 昨晚挺激烈。 ”

没有润滑的甬道被进入时干涩得发疼，大平下一秒又被用力地捏着下巴，痛得睁着模糊的眼睛，只能咬着下唇。每一次的抽插都发了狠地顶，鹤房游刃有余地掏出烟点着，一边享受着烟草带来的轻飘飘感，一边欣赏着身下人被玩得要失去意识由内而发的破碎美，只不过没什么好心情可言。

房间里安静得只能听到肉体间的拍打声还有大平偶尔漏出的几丝娇喘，鹤房知道他快要到了，犹有兴致地一笑。突然的离开满腔的虚空让大平回过神来，睁着满是情欲的眼睛，肌肤潮红，就连嘴角都下垂。

黑暗中被烟气萦绕的鹤房面无表情，伴随着吐出的烟圈，大平听到了毫无温度的声音， “ 求我。 ”

像是受了蛊惑，大平空虚得仿佛全身被虫子咬， “ 求你。 ” 也像是让鹤房着魔的咒语，鹤房再次深深地进入，不知疲惫地刺激着他的敏感点。身体内溢出一股热潮，看到大平身体一颤一颤地正享受着高潮带来的快感时，鹤房突然将没熄灭的烟头摁在了大平的左胸上。大平下意识地倒吸一口凉气，被鹤房攥着头发扯起，泪眼模糊甚至看不出眼前人的五官， “ 这也是印记，淫夫的印记。 ”

不知睡着了多久，被身上各处痛感唤醒的大平感受到旁边的热源。将额头贴在他后背上，大平哑着声音小声叫唤 “ 汐恩 ...” 也是一样的肢体接触，却不像以往一样暖和。想确认他睡没睡着打算再叫一声的时候，旁人起身，空气一片安静只听到摩擦声，趁着几缕月光，大平抹了抹眼睛努力想看清穿衣服的鹤房，最后只落得个回头。

睡梦中又在向他的方向伸手，想得到温暖的回抱，什么也触不到的时候满身的失落感。

大平睁开沉重的眼皮，只有狼藉的状况能说明确实有人在过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着跟开始的想法不太一样，现在控制不住后面的发展（）
> 
> 总之先提前爽了x


End file.
